


Masquerade

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Showkyun <3 [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, M/M, Mentions of a masquerade ball, Smut, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Smutty Showkyun because why not? xD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut for Changkyun and Shownu, because I did. Now, I need holy water!

They met one night at a masquerade ball, Changkyun with a mask over his eyes. Hyunwoo’s covered a little more, they had been having fun with their friends. The music was good, the food was delicious. The alcohol seemed to enhance their senses, almost two hours in. Hyunwoo noticed him, they happened to lock eyes. Changkyun smiled showing off his dimples, he knew he had him. Hyunwoo watched as he walked away, waiting a moment or two before following. They ended up outside, Hyunwoo was the first to remove his mask. Changkyun smiled again “I was right, you are handsome.”

Hyunwoo smiled shyly “really” it fell quiet, Changkyun randomly kissed him “really.” He walked away again, he was simply playing a game. Hyunwoo didn’t care what kind, he wanted to have fun. Ending up in the garden of the gorgeous mansion, Changkyun hid a little. “Would you be willing to have some private fun,” Hyunwoo stopped to look at him. He smiled a little as he moved closer, “I’m more than willing” he leaned in to kiss him again. Changkyun held him close, nothing could be better than this right now. A few minutes later, they took time to breathe. Changkyun whispered, “I think we should take this to one of the bedrooms.”

Hyunwoo couldn’t agree more.

They were quick to head inside, it was easy enough. Given everyone was still partying, they were both a little mesmerized with the room. Changkyun was the one who locked the door, before looking at Hyunwoo like he wanted to devour him. As they made out again, but this time Hyunwoo was sitting down. Changkyun was straddling him, “before we go any further I’m Changkyun.” It fell quiet for a moment “I’m Hyunwoo,” their kisses became rough. Which is perfect for what they both had in mind, it didn’t help that Changkyun began to roll his hips. Making it impossible for Hyunwoo to think straight.

Of course, it wasn’t long before they were both hard. Changkyun changed their positions a little so Hyunwoo was lying back, it was then Changkyun removed his shirt just enough. Deciding to leave his mark on his stomach, before moving down to tease his cock through his pants. Hyunwoo couldn’t have stopped his moans from escaping, if he tried. Changkyun undid his pants removing them completely, all that stopped him from seeing Hyunwoo’s cock was his boxers. Which he didn’t hesitate to remove, Changkyun practically drooled. He removed his mask. “You know, you have _the best_ cock, I have ever seen.”

Hyunwoo blushed a little. A few seconds later Changkyun licked the slit, watching as some pre-come oozed out. He licked it up, before taking in as much as he could. Hyunwoo moaned “fuck” he leaned on his elbows, he would have to admit it was pretty hot seeing Changkyun like this. Changkyun did his best to deep throat him, he began to alternate between sucking and stroking him. Hyunwoo was in heaven it wasn’t all that long before, “I-I’m close” Changkyun moved a little faster. So, the moment Hyunwoo came, he swallowed every drop. “That was amazing” it was quiet for a couple of minutes.

Changkyun was up and, quickly getting out of his clothes. He climbed back on the bed and, straddled Hyunwoo. Who wondered how they would continue, “so, how do you want to continue.” Changkyun took a moment as he rolled his hips, Hyunwoo’s cock twitched. “Like this” he slid down Hyunwoo’s cock, moaning a little. He didn’t waste any time in moving, the room was soon filled with moans. Changkyun moved back a little, he found his prostate a few moments after. Hyunwoo decided to change things up a little, by flipping them around. One of Changkyun’s legs placed over his shoulder, while the other was around his waist.

The angle was perfect. Neither of them lasted but, that didn’t matter. As they cleaned up Changkyun placed his mask back on, he casually slipped Hyunwoo his details. Before leaving the room Hyunwoo, waited a couple of minutes before leaving. That became a night he’ll never forget.

 

It’s been a week since the party, he was with Hoseok and Jackson. They were out having lunch on their breaks, “so, Hyunwoo what did you get up to at the party last week.” Hoseok was genuinely curious, “well, I was with Changkyun” they both looked at him “what.” Jackson added “be careful around him, he has quite the reputation.” Hyunwoo didn’t really care, he wasn’t sure he would see him again anyway. “What was he like” Hyunwoo remained tight-lipped, “you can tell us” he shook his head. Hoseok gasped “what kind of friend are you,” Hyunwoo laughed a little “the kind to keep dirty details to myself.”

Jackson laughed a little at the look Hoseok had, of course, Hyunwoo wouldn’t admit just how much he’s been thinking about Changkyun. It would be no surprise that, all he's been doing, besides work is reliving that night. They head back to work a little while later, just as Hyunwoo is about to focus. He receives a message, it's a photo of Changkyun, shirtless. Hyunwoo finds it a little hard to focus on anything, apart from the fact that Changkyun looks hot and cute at the same time. A few seconds later he gets another message,  _"do you miss me."  
_

Hyunwoo contemplated leaving him hanging, and going back to work. In the end, he sent a simple  _"yes,_ " then got back to his paperwork. Despite how much his phone was going off, he ignored it  _'only two hours left.'_ So, the phone remained in his pocket, as he headed home. He looked at all the messages, and there was certainly more than he was expecting.  _"I know you are probably working or whatever, but you can't ignore me." "All I keep thinking about is you, Hyunwoo."_

 

It was at a different party two weeks later, that things became heated again. Changkyun was a little tipsy when he came looking for him, at the time he was alone. Hyunwoo was already a little bit excited, they went inside one of the rooms. This one as impressive as the last, Hyunwoo was surprised when he was pushed against the door. It was quiet for a moment, before Changkyun kissed him. They made out for a few minutes before, Changkyun whispered in his ear ”do you know what I want at the moment.” Hyunwoo felt a shiver go down his spine.

”What” Changkyun nipped at his ear ”to fuck you,” Hyunwoo let out a moan ”fuck.” Changkyun laughed a little and, it sounded so hot to him. To change things up a little Hyunwoo turned them around, pinning Changkyun to the door. He kissed him roughly before proceeding to drop to his knees, with no hesitation he unzipped his pants. ”No underwear I see,” Changkyun blushed a little, ”that’s hot.” It was quiet until Changkyun let out a surprised moan, when Hyunwoo licked from his balls to the tip of his cock. ”Fuck” Hyunwoo held him against the door.

Since Changkyun wasn't sure what to do with his hands, he placed his over Hyunwoo’s. As Hyunwoo began to suck, Changkyun threw his head back. Hitting the door a little harder than intended, he couldn't stop the moans from escaping. It isn't long until ”I-I’m close,” Hyunwoo mixes it up a little. And a few minutes later Changkyun comes down his throat, he's quiet for a little while after. He only manages to move away from the door, with Hyunwoo’s help. Sitting down on the bed Changkyun takes control of the kiss, and the situation.

Within a few minutes Hyunwoo is laying back, his pants are gone soon after. It's clear he's going to get teased, he can tell just from the look he's getting. It's quiet as Changkyun positions himself, he leaves marks all over Hyunwoo’s thighs. It's become one of his favourite things to do, at the same time. He's moving closer to his ass, he grabs the lube from his pants. Applying some to his fingers, it's quite obvious that he surprises Hyunwoo. Who lets out a startled moan, he hits his prostate a few moments later. ”Your fingers are amazing.”

Changkyun laughs a little ”I know” after about five minutes, he’s done. It doesn't take Changkyun long to strip, he sits in between Hyunwoo’s legs when he's ready. ”Are you ready for more” its quiet for a moment, ”yes” he almost misses the smile on his face. Changkyun slowly penetrates him, being careful that only lasts until. ”You don't have to be too careful,” he doesn't have to be told twice. With no hesitation he begins to move, drinking in all the sounds Hyunwoo is making. Smiling to himself, he thrusts hard and deep. ”Fuck” Hyunwoo grips the bed as he arches his back.

Changkyun comes without warning, a few seconds after Hyunwoo comes. Neither of them move while, they catch their breath. After about five minutes Changkyun pulls out, and collapses next to him. It falls quiet Hyunwoo laughs a little at himself, completely confusing Changkyun. ”I can't believe we barely know each other, yet we've fucked twice.” Changkyun smiled sheepishly as he looked at him, ”we could change that you know.” Hyunwoo looks at him wondering if he heard that right, ”I think it would be a nice change.” 

Hyunwoo agreed ”it would be, so, what are you proposing.” Changkyun gets up to grab his phone, ”it's only seven why don't we go somewhere else and talk.” Hyunwoo sits up ”I like the sound of that,” they were quick to get cleaned up. They headed to one of the diners nearby, it helped that there aren't many people inside. 

 

”Apparently you have a reputation” it's a little quiet, as they eat ”really? And who told you that? Jackson, perhaps.” Hyunwoo is surprised ”was it that obvious,” Changkyun snorted a little ”maybe, but it's easy to guess since he's my ex.” That left Hyunwoo a little stunned ”I never knew that,” ”he wanted to keep it quiet, until things changed.” They barely noticed how much time passed, they ended up sharing a few dishes. To anyone who didn't know them would, think they're on a date. ”You are the first person I've met, that's constantly on my mind.”

Changkyun smiled shyly ”really” Hyunwoo nodded, ”yeah, you certainly know how to make a good first impression.” In response to that Changkyun laughed, a little too loudly. He got a few looks from the customers around them, in the end, they were told "time to go guys we're closing." Just like that it was almost ten-thirty, they went their separate ways. With a simple "I'll call you" Changkyun smiled as he walked away, Hyunwoo felt so happy. It was the next day while Hyunwoo was at work, on his break. ”So, did you have fun last night” he took a moment, Hoseok looked curious ”I did” he looks at Jackson.

”So, Changkyun’s your ex huh?” it was quiet, Jackson looked a little embarrassed. ”Yes, I guess he told you” ”he did, we talked last night.” They were both surprised ”really” Hyunwoo blushed a little, ”yeah, after having some fun at the party.” Hoseok laughed a little ”oh my God, I think you like him.” It fell quiet Hyunwoo wasn't sure what to say, he _does_ like him at least a little bit. ”I guess I do” the rest of the time they're quiet.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter no one knew they needed xD It is what it is *hides in a corner*

It was another beautiful, elaborate masquerade ball. This mansion was just as big as the last one, it was filled with more people. The couple who threw the party spared no expense, it wasn’t hard to tell how rich they are. No surprise that Changkyun and Hyunwoo were there, they had a plan. Changkyun was the first to arrive with a few of his friends, naturally, he headed straight for the bar. As he finished off his first drink, he mingled in the crowd. Having fun with quite a few people, it was half an hour later when Hyunwoo arrived. With Hoseok and Jackson, who had never seen a party this extravagant.

They each had a drink, as they took everything in. The music, the people, the fact that everyone was so dressed up. His friends may have been looking around, but not Hyunwoo. He was looking straight into the crowd, spotting Changkyun instantly. No surprise that they locked eyes, Changkyun smirked a little. He continued to dance with the guy, who thought he’d get lucky. Once the music changed so did he, he walked up to his boyfriend and pulled him onto the dancefloor. Hyunwoo let himself be led into the crowd, it didn’t matter who was around them. Since they only noticed each other, Hyunwoo held him close.

As they got lost in the rhythm of the song, it was perfect. And just what they needed after a few dances, they decided they needed a few drinks. Before heading to a more private area, it was definitely more quiet. Hyunwoo was the first to remove his mask, Changkyun pulled him in for a kiss. That was filled with passion, Hyunwoo had his arms around him. They were so caught up in their own world, they never noticed their friends were looking for them. Hoseok was the first to find them, he wasn’t surprised at all with how they were. “You know, most people do that in a room, not out in the open.”

They took their time coming back to normal, Hyunwoo was the only one who looked at him. With a sly smile he said; “and most people don’t interrupt,” Hoseok laughed a little. Changkyun removed his mask, after a few minutes of feeling awkward. Hoseok took a moment "I was just going to tell you that we're leaving," he looked away "I guess I'll leave you to your fun." It felt a little awkward after he left, no surprise that Changkyun wanted to change things. He teasingly bit Hyunwoo's ear, knowing the effect it would have on him. 

Hyunwoo kissed his neck, leaving a hickey in his wake. It was then Changkyun said "I-I think we should, move to one of the rooms." Of course, Hyunwoo couldn't help but, agree. The moment the door is closed Changkyun is well aware, of just how turned on his boyfriend is. Naturally, he's excited by that he's quick to rid him of his clothes, soon enough there is a trail leading to the bed. Neither of them care about that, it's once they're on the bed. That it becomes clear who is in control, Changkyun doesn't seem to mind that he's pinned to the bed. 

It's not quiet in the room for long, Hyunwoo soon discovers something. A little something Changkyun managed to keep secret, it's as Hyunwoo is once again leaving his mark on Changkyun's thighs. It's clear he's surprised "I see you prepped yourself," Changkyun smirks a little. A few moments later that smirk disappears, as his breathing changes. Hyunwoo smiles a little as he plays with the butt plug, teasing him completely. "Don't tea-tease me" Hyunwoo laughs a little, he hovers over him "says the one who prepped himself."

It's only a manner of minutes before it's removed, Changkyun feels a little empty without it. Hyunwoo is careful as he fills him up, Changkyun moans a little loudly not caring if anyone hears. He's not surprised when his boyfriend, doesn't waste any time moving. It's safe to say that Changkyun comes untouched, as they take time recovering, and then cleaning up. They stay for one more drink, before leaving the party. Acting as though they didn't make a mess in one of the rooms.

 

A few days later.

They're relaxing on Hyunwoo's couch watching a movie, Changkyun is lying down with his head on Hyunwoo's lap. It's not hard to tell he's more invested, in the movie but, it doesn't matter. He can't see the look on his face, or that he's busy thinking instead of concentrating. He soon voices his thoughts "would it be weird, if I asked you to move in with me." At first, it seemed like Changkyun didn't hear him, he did. He just takes a minute or two to think it over, he looks up at him. Neither of them say a word, it's quiet but, it's not awkward.

Changkyun sits up "wow" he's unsure of how he feels, "it might seem a little weird but. Don't get me wrong I like the idea," Hyunwoo isn't sure what to make of that. Once again it's quiet, to help fix this situation. Changkyun closes the distance so, he's straddling him he gently holds his face. "I would love nothing more than to live with you," not like it would all that different. Since he's usually at Hyunwoo's place, more than his own. The reaction is immediate as Hyunwoo, smiles uncontrollably. He holds onto him like his life depends on it.

The kiss that follows, quickly heats up the room. No surprise that the movie is completely forgotten, Changkyun is a little startled when Hyunwoo carries him to the bedroom. This time everything feels different, a good different. At first, he can't quite put his finger on it, but it would be easy to see that he is loved. They're both covered in marks, but that's not unusual. They fall asleep feeling happy, and wrapped up in each other's embrace. The next morning Changkyun is more than happy, to wear nothing more than his boxers and, one of Hyunwoo's shirts.

Not that Hyunwoo minds, while he's busy in the kitchen. Changkyun sits in the lounge room, watching whatever is on TV. It's a little after nine when he hears, someone at the door. He's surprised to see Jackson, "I bet you weren't expecting to see me." It's quiet "you're right I wasn't" it isn't hard to tell, that Jackson is taking in his appearance. The shirt, boxers and the visible marks on his thighs. A few minutes of silence, before Jackson walks inside. "You know that things don't have to be this awkward," of course, he's well aware of that.

"I know" Changkyun doesn't say anything else, he simply closes the door and goes back to the lounge room. Jackson quickly finds Hyunwoo in the kitchen it's easy to tell, that something is on his mind. He looks at his friend ”I guess you thought, you'd never see Changkyun again.” Jackson takes a minute before saying anything, ”yeah” he collects his thoughts. ”How come you never told me, you were with him” Hyunwoo thought about it. ”I don't know I guess maybe I didn't want to,” its obvious he wasn't sure. 

”What is so special about him anyway,” Hyunwoo smiled like an idiot. There were so many things that he liked about him, it was a little difficult to say. ”Everything” it seemed to be enough once he was done, in the kitchen they moved to the living room. Where it was still a little awkward but, they moved past that in the end. 


End file.
